War Changes People, It Changed Me for the Better
by Loch Monarch
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts as Headgirl. She has just broke it off with Ron. Draco returns to school as headboy, haunted by memories of war and his fathers trial. Can they make it through the year without killing each other. I own Nothing HP. R&R
1. The Accident

**_So, I am not going to continue this unless I have ten reviews. If I don't then I am going to trash it. I am not going to work on something that people are not interested in. So, here it is._**

**_Loch_**

Hermione threw her bag in her new dorm, irritated that she still had not seen or even knew who the head boy was. He hadn't shown up on the train, like he was suppose to, had missed a dinner, he was suppose to be at. If their wanted someone who was wouldn't take this job seriously, they should have picked Ron.

The thought of Ron made her flusterred, since they had discovered their were nothing more than friends during the summer. Then him and Harry decided that "They had fought in a war and they had defeated the most powerful and evil wizard of all time. There was nothing left that Hogwarts could teach them"

She shook her head putting her clothes away quickly, practically dreaming about that bath that she had promised herself as soon as she was finished. She heard the door open, she knew who it had to be, but didn't care. Whoever this headboy was, she was very mad at him. She wasn't ready to deal with it. She wanted to start out this new year with the headboy on a good note, and the way she wanted to rip into him to shreds would totally defeat that purpose.

Finally, she finished putting her things away. She grabbed the book she was currently reading, snagged a towel and made a beeline to the bathroom.

_**Draco's POV**_

Draco slammed into the Headboy's dorm. Completely ignoring how much he loved the decor. The word's "**Life in Askaban"** still ringing in his ears. His father's trial had taken more of a toil on him that he expected. He and his father had thier problems, but he had honestly hoped his father could slide by again, like he had before. He knew that was too much to expect, and he couldn't figure out what why he was still so upset by this outcome.

He guessed he had better just be grateful that he wasn't hearing those same words right now, but thanks to Potter, Draco wasn't even given a trial. He paced the floor, knowing that he should go down and eat something, but he was in no mood for food, but he never was anymore. Not while the memories of what had happened in his house still sang through his head, especially after witnessing what he had seen the Mudblood go through. Ever since that night, he decided that if a war ever broke out again, he was either on Potters side or no one.

He heard the headgirl slamming around in her room. It was the first time he had realized that he had no idea who was in there. He tried to bring himself to care, that might take his mind off the current situation, but as much as he tried he couldn't bring himself to do it. Draco decided it would be best to go ahead and put his things away, otherwise he could still convince himself to go home. If you could even call it that anymore.

_**Hermione's POV**_

She slipped into the bath, opened the book and began to read, losing track of time, school, headboy, the war and to her greatest pleasure Ron. She was glad she had picked a less challenging book to read. What she use to refer to "A child's first chapter book". Peter Pan had always been her favorite childrens story, the magic made it almost seem unreal, and it was something that was still magical enough that she didn't start finding ways that a wizard helped in the writing of this story. Like, she did with Cindrella. Basic transfiguration and charms. Peter Pan, could not be explained by the magic that she could conjure and she loved it.

_**Draco's POV**_

He finished putting his things away and decided the best way to handle his current issue was to wash away them away in a shower. He snagged everything he needed and headed to the bathroom. Unaware that it was occupied. It was unlocked after all. He opened the door and began setting his things down. He looked at the shower, and saw Hermione. He blinked. She hadn't noticed him, which he couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing. She was perfect, to his surprise. He wanted nothing more than to play with her round breasts. He mentally slapped himself in the face. This was the mudblood he was thinking about. He turned away, before alerting her.

"Hey, Beaverface, you should learn to lock the door. I know you are desperate for some male attention, but seriously I didn't want to be blinded my first day back"Draco sneered, fighting every word about her appearance.

She looked at him awestruck, "I...I...I'm sorry"

"Just hurry up"He asked "Remember, no amount of scrubbing will make you less dirty" With that he marched out of the room, realizing he just pissed off the headgirl. The person he would be sharing a dorm with for the next nine months. But he finally got his mind off his father.

_**Hermione POV**_

Hermione jumped out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around her. Fighting the tears, unsure what it was she was crying about. Was it that she felt so exposed, was it was Draco had said. No, it was that she was about to spend the next nine months with that prick.


	2. This Means War

She marched into her dorm and slammed the door behind her. He walked in on her, how dare he speak to her like that. Like she was nothing more than trash. Then she remembered, she was. At least he had turned away. Which she couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing. She had felt very exposed, but she felt even more belittled. She had always thought she had a decent body, and he had made her feel like she wasn't even worth looking at. She had spend the whole time she was dressing fighting this feeling, this was, after all Malfoy they were talking about. But she couldn't help it. She resented how much his opinion still hurt. But, what had she expected, the war to change him? Nope, he was the same old Malfoy. But, she wasn't the same Granger. She would get him back, for at the very least what he had said. She smirked as he brillance began to formuate a plan. Draco Malfoy was going to die a social death, at the very least amounst the ladies.

**Draco's POV**

Why the hell couldn't he get her perfect little form out of his head. Her beauty, at least underneath the ten layers of baggy clothes couldn't be rivaled to any girl he had seen thus far, and he knew what a womans body looked like. That didn't however, change the fact that she was a mudblood. Not worth his second glance let alone his dwelling about what had happened.

He smirked as he remembered how she had looked when he let his presence be known. He had fought looking back at her in the mirror, but he was a man. Pureblood or not, he couldn't fight nature. Why in the world did she have to be so appealing? He gritted his teeth, why was he still thinking about this? The damage was done, she was probably in her room crying her eyes out. He knew she was prone to crying, a lot. He had seen her when Ron wasn't returning her affection thier sixth year. It had made sence then, Lavender was a pureblood, and was fairly good in the sack. Now, it made no sence what so ever. Weasel was an idiot. He blinked, and remember what the boy had yelled at them, only a couple of months prior. Was she still his girlfriend? If she was this was just the icing on cake.

He heard the door slam. He smiled. At least she was mad. He could handle a mad Mudblood know it all, but not a distraught one. She was actually a lot of fun to mess with when she was mad. Especially, when she would desperatly try to avoid him. If she did, this would be even more fun. When she failed, she always lashed out, which usually allowed Draco mild amusement. Only once had that not proved true. He rubbed his cheek as though he could still feel the sting from her hit. He had to admit, it had been pretty sexy seeing her go off like that. This was going to be fun.

**Hermione's POV**

She rushed out of her dorm, hoping she that she had left early enough not to be spotted by Draco. Proud that she had accomplished this, she rushed out, heading straight to the Gryffindor Common Room. Being Headgirl, she knew all the passwords. She told the Fat Lady the password and made her way inside, where she would being her plan to destroy Draco.

**Draco's POV**

"Fuck"He muttered as he looked at the time. He was running late for breakfast, which means he had missed Granger completely this morning. He would have to continue his plan later. But for now, he was starving. With a wave of his wand he was dressed. He rushed out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall.

As he made his way to the Slytherin table he noticed eyes following him, mostly from the older female population. He was use to the attention, but not like this. This was too much, a couple of the boys were laughing, and he noticed that they were also looking at him. What the hell was going on? He took a seat across from Pansy, who looked like she was trying to muffle a laugh.

"What the hell is everyones problem this morning?"He snapped at her, as if expecting for her to have already given him an answer.

"Well, um, I have tried my best to control the situation, but you know that rumo..."Draco cut her off.

"Just tell me"He growled

"People are saying that you are no longer interested in women"She blurted out

Draco laughed "That's it? People have been saying that since well, like fourth year"

"No, that is not it"Pansy muttered

"So..."Draco waited

"Well, apparently, the man you are currently interested in is none other the Harry Potter" Pansy swallowed

Draco's face went blank "What?"

"The rumor is, that is why you didn't turn Potter in to you aunt"

He began to grit his teeth "Any idea where it started?"

"We know it started in the Gryffindor common room. Crabbe narrowed it down to there"

"Figures, jealous gits"Draco spat, "Wait"

"What?"

"How did they know about what happened with Potter and my aunt?"He said as he recounted who all would know about that. Not very many people that was for sure. "Anything else?"

"Um...Well"

"Out with it"

"Apparently, you call out Potter's name in your sleep, the Slytherins are doing their best to crush at least that part, but I am afraid only a few people believe us"

Draco began to scan the room trying to see who all would know about what had happened at the Manor. Then, his eyes landed on Granger who simply waved at him innocently, before getting up and leaving the Great Hall, the biggest smile spread across her face. Draco knew then that he would have to kill her. 


	3. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

After classes ended for the day, he stomped into the common room that he shared only with Hermione. He had sat in the back of every class he shared with her, sending daggers her way with his eyes. He knew she couldn't see them, but he hoped she could feel them. She had to know he was fuming. That the next chance he had at her alone, she would regret ever considering this. As soon as each class had ended, he would book it out of the classroom, not just to avoid Hermione, but the whole school body. All of which still seemed to think this not only true, but the funniest thing they had ever heard. Morons, the lot of them, for even thinking that he would consider Harry Potter, any guy for that matter, as a suitable mate.

The only funny thing that had happened today, as far as he was concerned, was how ironic it was that he had planned to ruin Hermione's day by making sure she couldn't avoid him. He had spent the whole day ducking her because she had ruined his day. There was a strange sort of irony to it.

What the hell had given that witch the idea to say something like that. She had done it on purpose of course. He was certain of that, the way she had looked at him when he spotted her in the Great Hall that morning. He didn't know she had it in her to be that, for lack of a better word, cunning. Which made her all the more attractive. Which only made him all the more angry with her.

He marched up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He tossed his book bag on the ground near the door, and threw himself facedown on the bed. Deciding that a nap would help him forget about killing the mudblood. At least for a couple of hours.

**Later that night.**

He woke up, and looked at the time. It was 8:30. How had he managed to miss dinner, again? He sighed, he wasn't all that hungry anyways, and he was not ready to face another crowd of people who thought something he though unthinkable, for himself, at least. He had expected the stares when he came back, his family had been behind the deaths of several people, some of which had to be friends or family of the students here. These stares, however, burned a lot worse than what he had prepared for. He knew it would pass, but his not showing up for dinner, probably just fueled the fire.

He listened to see if her could hear her moving freely around the common room, while he felt trapped in his room. He heard the shower running. Ideas began to run through his head. Wicked ideas, actions worse than he had seen his aunt commit.

Not wanting to miss the oppurtunity fate had thrust upon him, he rushed out of his room and to the bathroom. He checked the knob, locked. He knew she had, she might have a death wish but she wasn't stupid.

_"Alohomora_" He cast on the knob, he heard the click, but knew Hermione wouldn't over the sound of running water. Then he waited.

**Hermione's POV**

She turned off the water and reached for a towel. After wrapping it around her figure, she stepped out of the shower. Shaking each foot off as she stepped on the cold stone floor. Cold stone, just like the looks she had been getting from Malfoy all day. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty, although she had tried to convince herself it was less than what he had deserved.

She reached for her brush, which she had left sit on the counter. The next part happened so suddenly, she couldn't even react. She was pinned up against the wall by none other than Draco Malfoy.


	4. The Revenge that Keeps on Giving

She could feel his heavy breathing on her face, almost like he was turned on by holding her there. The only thing between them was the towel, she was thankful he had waited for her to wrap herself in. She couldn't help but think how stupid she had been. Antagoizing Malfoy in such a way and not considering what he might do in revenge. She shouls have thought that threw. He was a lot more sinister than she, and cetainly had a better idea on how to seek revenge than she did. It had not ever even occured to her that he might.

She looked up to face him, letting her Gryffendor bravery get the better of her. How she wished he didn't have hold of her wrists. She wanted to smack that triumphant smirk off his face. She decided she would have to resort to the next resort, verbal abuse, although, she was a bit nervious about it, considering her more than compromising posistion.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy"She hissed at him, trying to hide the utter fear in her voice. She could still hear how scare she was, she prayed that he couldn't.

Instead of gracing her with a responce he pinned both of her hands onder one above her head. With the other he began to run his free hand up her think frame, his long slender fingers stopping on the helm of the towels thick fabric. With one fluid motion, he ripped the towel away, leaving her fully exposed in front of Draco Malfoy. She kept trying to herself that this couldn't be happening. The Draco Malfoy she knew was a coward. He would never have the balls to do this. If anything else, he allow himself to touch her. It was clear to her now that she he had changed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see how much. Shortly there after he began to continue touching her body. She felt degraded and it inraged her.

"Malfoy, I demand you stop"She insisted, more angry than scared now. She refused to give into him. He was looking for a reaction. He was trying to scare her. She was clinging to this, that he could never actually go through with it. He would never actually hurt her, would he?

"Am I gay now, Granger"He whispered in her ear as his hand landed on one of her breasts.

"Yes"She muttered, relishing the fury in his voice.

He nibbled on her neck "Really, maybe I should prove you wrong?  
>"You wouldn't dare, I am a mudblood, remember?"She said reaching for her last hope.<p>

He chuckled darkly against her neck. She felt a chiver run up her spine. Every woman fantisized about men like Draco taking them, after being seduced in a scene just like this, even Hermione. But, this sensation was totally different. He was being so gentle, but so dangerous. She was beinging to fear, not just what Draco might or might be willing to do, but that she might be willing.

He flicked her ear with his tounge before continuing "The whole school thinks that I am love with Whinny Potty, no thanks to you. A mudblood is still a step from him, whether I were gay or not." Hermione had no rebutting arguement for the first time since she was a little girl. When her voice didn't but in he continued "Plus, no one would believe you. You made sure of that. If I were gay I would have no interest in raping women. My reputation is safe"

Hermiones mouth hung open. Draco was right. He pulled away from her and looked at the shock in her face, relishing in it.

"So what do you plan to do?"Hermione whispered, barely auditable.

"Well, the way I figure it, you have two choices. The first I think you have figured out. The other would be that you would help me repair my reputation"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She tried to imagine what he was thinking. But, try as she might, she was forced to come to the concusion that Draco wasn't as predictable as Harry and Ron. "How?"

"You are going to pretend to be my girlfriend until the end of term, when you will publicly break up with me in a huge scene"

"How is dating a muggleborn going to help your reputation?"Hermione muttered.

"Because it gives the whole school the chance to see the changed Malfoy and I don't even have to work at it" He explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement, although shocked would be a light way to put the emotion she was feeling.

"Should you try and double cross me, the results will not end in your favor"He warned.

She nodded again.

"Good, now off to bed, you need to wake up early in the morning for some feminine preparation that you seem to never practice"

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"Hermione asked a bit insulted

"I do not date rag dolls, Hermione. Nor do I date nuns. You are going to look the part. and you have to play the part too. So have to start calling me Draco. No girlfriend calls their boyfriend by their last name, right?"Draco asked. "Oh, and one more thing, I don't know what is going on between you and the youngest of the overbred red headed male bloodtraders, but it ends now. As far as anyone needs to know, you are mine"

As if to seal what he had just said he pushed his lips into hers, amazed at how good she tasted. Before she could even think about what had just happened, he turned and left her to crumble to the ground.


	5. Love Feeds off Jealous and Guilt

__**Sorry for the long lapse between chapters. I have been very busy, as well as you know. Fighting Writers block. Read and relax. Your reviews are more than welcomed they are encouraged. So! Without further ado, The story continues.**

_What the fuck Hermione? We broke up a month ago. I am not good enough for you, but that slimy git is? Why are you dating him, he is a Death Eater, remember? He is only using you. He will break your heart. He doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you. He has made that clear time and time again. Look, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I just don't understand what is going through your head right now. But, then again I have never understood what goes on in that brain of yours. Anyway, just be careful._

_ -Ron_

Draco read the letter over and over. He could hear Ron saying every word as if Ron was living in his head. What was it about this letter that infuriated him so. He tried to convince himself that it was because of Ron's opinion about Draco's character. But, he knew it wasn't that. He could care less what the Weasel thought about him. How dare he send _**HIS**_ girlfriend an owl?He couldn't say anything of course. If he did, Hermione would know that he had been swiping her mail. He wasn't sure he would get out of her fury alive. A brilliant plan came to mind though. What if Hermione answered these letters? He smirked at the thought of the Weasel opening a letter from Hermione and getting told off. Without a moment to waste, Draco rushed to his dorm. After this letter, that Prat would want nothing to do with HIS Hermione.

_**Hermiones POV**_

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_ If you really think that Draco is the one for you, you are too blind to see that he is using you! I can't believe that I use to think you were the brightest witch of your age. It is more than clear that you have got to be the most daft woman I have ever met. Let alone considered interesting. I hope he treats you just like the little Mudblood whore you are._

_ Ronald Weasley._

She couldn't believe her eyes. She knew that Ron wouldn't be happy about her relationship with Draco, but never once expected that he would be quite that harsh. The last things she had remembered she clutched the letter to her chest and broke into tears, right in the middle of the Head of House Common Room.

_**Hours later**_

Hermione woke up with a start to the sound of the door to the common room slamming shut and a female laughing. She looked towards the hall that lead to the entry way. Waiting to see the intruder.

Hermione saw Pansy Parkenson stumble backwards a bit as Draco tried to get another bite of her ear. Fury ran threw her. She sat up and glared as she watched. Neither party noticing the fuming brunette. It wasn't until Draco began to unbutton Pansys shirt that Hermione made her presence known by clearing her throat loudly. A talent she had aquired when she was a prefect. Pansy continued what she was doing, while Draco stopped suddenly, obviously shocked by the girl sitting on the couch. Draco pushed Pansy, acting almost like he was ashamed for what he had been doing. Pansy did what she was known best for doing. She pouted at Draco, whose attention was entirely focused on the other witch.

"Don't let me interupt"Hermione snapped at Draco as she jumped off the couch and headed up the stairs to her dorm. Draco rushed to the bottom to the stair case. Getting there right before Hermione.

"Move, Malfoy!"She snapped.

"I thought we talked about that, You're calling me Malfoy"He said gently.

"No, you issued an edict. One that I have decided that I don't have to follow, since you fail to understand what being in a relationship with me means. Which is why you no longer are"

"We talked about that too"He warned through his teeth.

"I don't give a FUCK Malfoy. Now MOVE!"She said pulling out her wand.

The smirk returned. "Your jealous"

Hermione met his smirk with a glare "It makes no difference, just move, before I am forced to hex you into next week"

Draco lifted his arms in defeat and moved out of her way, before he could clear her path completely, however, she pushed past him, slamming his shoulder into the stone wall. Waiting till she got to her room to break into tears.

_**DRACO'S POV**_

Draco turned on his heels and glared at the girl who was still pouting on the floor. "Get Up"He ordered at her, his voice caked with malious. She scrambled off the floor and to Draco's arms.

He grabbed her by the back of her sweater, and dragged her out of the door, she turned to get one last look at him, before he said "Good Night, Parkinson" and slammed the door in her face.

He was unsure how he was going to deal with this, he knew the risks of taking Pansy to his room. But when a woman is attached to you lips it is really hard to think about getting caught. The one good thing that had come from all of this, was the look on Grangers face. She was jealous. There was no denying it. He had seen her act this way when the Weasel was with that chick whose name was after some flower. He fought the conflicting feelings. One the one hand, he liked it that she had acted the way she did. It meant she was falling him. But, on the other hand, he felt guilty that he had acted that way. No, he shouldn't feel that way. He had seen his father bring home countless women, and he and his mother were married. Damn, he and Granger weren't even in a real relationship. Then why did he feel like he would have to make this up to her.


	6. Coxing the Serpent

**Hermione's Pov**

Hermione slammed into her room, throwing everything she could throw into her trunk. She was leaving. She refused to deal with that prat for another second. Who the hell did he think he was. Bringing her up her as if to tease her, as if to remind her that he could get any girl he wanted. He had wanted a big scene break up, he got one.

She was just not sure what it was she wanted. She had given up her friendship with Ron for this git. He didn't respect her, hell, why hadn't she figured that out. This was Malfoy. Whatever looks he had been blessed with made up for his lack of morals. But, this was a fake relationship, why was she freaking out so? It wasn't like he should have to be faithful to someone that wasn't really his. It wasn't like she loved him or anything. Then why was it that she was acting like a bloody child.

However, his reaction had been pretty funny too. How he was almost pleased that she was jealous. Why did that make her feel good inside. It made her feel like she was almost a person. Like she was worth being jealous over. Ron, never seemed to act jealous, it was one of the problems she had with him. He was jealous before they got together, but after, it just sort of died off. Like the rest of the relationship. She felt like he no long felt like he had to fight for her hand, becaause he already got it. An attitude, whether he really felt it or not was the real downfall of their relationship. Maybe that was why Draco got such a kick out of it. Because he felt like two girls were fighting over him. It was only a boost to his self esteem. Well, two could play at that game.

She began unpacking her things, looking for a very specific shirt. The one that would drive all the boys, and hopefully a specific blond crazy.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat with the other Slytherin, still trying to figure out something that would make it up to Hermione. So lost in thought he didn't notice Blaise or Nott sit across from him.

"Wonder who the mudblood is trying to impress"Nott said, elbowing Blaise in the chest and drawing Draco out of his trance. He looked up and saw her. His eyes widened in shock, what the hell was she wearing? He could feel himself harden as he looked at her.

Blaise began cat calling, making Draco resist the urge to jump of the table and beat his face in.

"Come on mate, she doesn't look that good"Draco muttered to Blaise.

"Then you really need glasses mate"The Italian responded. Draco gritted his teeth as he tried to take his eyes off Granger. It would have worked too, if Hermione hadn't have responded to Blaise. She came over and leaned down, exposing everything any man ever wanted to see. Her short skirt probably exposing a lot as well. She whispered something in Blaises ear. Blaise began to blush as Hermione pulled away from Draco's friend, she dared a look at Draco, almost like she was taunting him, before she turned and sat with the Gryffindors.

To say Draco was mad would be an understatment, to what he felt. Here he was planning to make it up to her, and now she has to go and do this. He wouldn't be able to walk for at least another 5 minutes and a minimum of ten if he wanted it to go unnoticed. No, that mudblood was going to pay for this. He would have her begging for mercy by the end of the night. Of that he was sure.

**Hermione's POV**

It took every ounce of her to go through with that. To actually have the nerve to wear this shirt at all, let alone in public. Usually she saved this as pajamas. A gift from Ginny from when Hermione was dating Ron, although, Hermione had never found it very useful, until now. The look on Draco's face was worth any embarrassment she felt from wearing this shirt, or acting the way she did. She was appauled that she could even utter the words that she had said to him. She never ever realized that she had that kind of vocabulary. But, she had learned a lot from Ginny.  
>As soon as dinner was over she rushed out of the Great Hall and back to thier dorm to change, unable to stand the looks she was getting from the male population any longer. She felt like a piece of meat.<p>

After changing into a set of comfortable set of pajamas, she rushed back down stairs, to wait for Draco. She pretended to read, but couldn't consentrate long enough to actually catch what was going on in the story.

She heard the portrait open and she looked up from her book. He glared at her. She had never seen him so angry.  
>"Did you enjoy dinner tonight?" She asked innocently.<p>

"Yea, I got dinner and a show"Draco said still fuming.

"Oh?"She said

"But I think the show is over and it is time to test the product you were selling"He said clearing the distance between them.


End file.
